Chaos Pokemon Chapter 8: Cosmo...
Tails stood in shock, and couldn't believe his eyes. He then called to the strange plant Pokémon and said. Tails-Cosmo!? The plant like Pokémon and its trainer turned to him, showing it wasn't her. Trainer-Excuse me, were you talking to us? Tails felt deeply depressed and said. Tails-Sorry, I thought your Pokémon was an old friend of mine. Nurse joy then took the Pokémon in the back for an exam. Sonic-I'm sorry Tails; I thought it was her too. Hey Ash, what'd you say that Pokémon was? Ash-That's a Lilligant, it's a Pokémon from the Unova region. By the way, who's Cosmo? Sonic looked down and said. Sonic-She's an old friend of ours...a true friend. Ash could see that he was hiding something, and by the way Sonic and Tails were acting. It wasn't anything good. So he changed the subject. Ash-Anyway, what are you doing all the way in Kanto? Trainer-Well, I'm here because of the contests. Ash-So you're a Coordinator? Trainer-Yep, and by any chance are you're friends those strange Pokémon everyone's going on about? Ash-Yeah, they are. Looks like Officer Jenny wasn't kidding about our secret being blown. Trainer-Oh I see, you were trying to keep them secret? Ash-Yeah, you see, they're actually from another world and we're trying to get them back home. Trainer-Wow, that's so cool! I really hope things work out for you. Nurse Joy-Excuse me, your Pokémon's feeling much better. Trainer-Thanks, it was nice to meet you all. See you later. With that they both left. Professor Oak-Well, now that's over with. How about we head on over to my lab? Ash-Sounds good. Ash and friends got in Professor Oaks car and headed back to the lab, but Misty said she needed to pick up something and would meet them at the lab later. Ash asked her what it was and she said it was something Tails needed for a surprise. So with that she left and the rest of them got moving, but as they were riding he couldn't help but notice that Sonic and Tails were silent the entire way. He was really beginning to wonder what could have made them so depressed and who this "Cosmo" was. Then they finally got to the lab. Professor Oak got out of the car and opened everyone's doors. Everyone went inside, and Misty showed up shortly afterword's and met everyone in the living room. Amy-Oh man, am I glad to finally get some rest. Cream-*yawn*No kidding, that stupid Eggman's bad enough, but now we have these clowns to deal with. Tails-Professor, I was wondering if I could work in your lab. I've been meaning to do something for a while. Professor Oak-It's fine with me just be careful. Tails-Hey Misty, did you get what I asked? Misty-Yep, I don't know why'd you need one, but here you go. Tails-Thanks, and if all things work out you'll see. With that Tails headed for the lab. Amber-Wait for me Tails! And then Amber followed him inside. Sonic-I'm going to go for a walk. Ash-Sonic, are sure about that? Sonic-Don't worry; I'll stay around Professor Oaks yard. I just need to clear my head. Professor Oak-Okay, just be careful. Sonic-I will. With that Sonic walked out. Amy-*sigh*Looks like that little scene at the Pokémon Center did a number on them. Ash-Hey Amy, earlier at the Pokémon Center Sonic and Tails seemed pretty upset, and called that Lilligant "Cosmo" who is she? With that Knuckles, Amy, and Cream each looked at each other. Amy-She's...a friend of ours...or...was. Misty-What happened? Amy-*sigh*You each might want to get comfortable, it's kind of a long story. With that everyone gathered around the couch and Amy told them the tale. Amy-I guess I should start from the beginning, Tails told you guys about how we were sent to Chris's world right? Ash-Yeah, he said that you guys were there and had fun, but needed to leave because it was causing problems for his world. Amy-That's right, the story of what happened to Cosmo took place a few of months after we got back. We were getting ready to watch a huge meteor shower and then out of nowhere this space pod crash landed down the hill that we were watching. We all ran up to it and it turned out to be a strange plant like girl. Misty-So she came from space? Amy-Yeah it was pretty crazy, and on top of that, Chris was able to get to our world! Ash-What how!? Amy-Well, he said in his world 6 years had passed, and he managed to make a portal that would lead to our world. Professor Oak-Wow, that's pretty cool, sounds like he learned a lot from you guys. Amy- Yeah he did, anyway like I was saying. She explained to us that she was escaping from these horrible people known as "Metarex" and that they were stealing things called "Planet Eggs." These were basically the planets life-force, and even stole ours. Professor Oak-Hmm, that's pretty bad, but why would they do that? Amy-Well, she explained to us that they were using their energy to rule the whole universe! Ash-Whoa, that's nuts. Taking over the world is crazy enough, but the whole universe. Amy-No kidding, and to top it all off they were after the Chaos Emeralds as well. So they confronted Sonic in his super form and demanded he hand them over. So he sent them far away across the galaxy. Ash-Wow, that's a risky move. Without them he can't turn super right? Amy-That's right, so we needed to get them back before them and promised Cosmo that we wouldn't let them get away with what they did. So we talked to Tails about how to get into space, and ironically he had just what we needed, a huge spaceship he built himself. Misty-He really built an entire spaceship! Amy-Yep, we were each just stunned because it was incredible even for him. However, he explained he needed the Chaos Emeralds to make it work and being Sonic sent them across the galaxy, it was a huge snag. Thankfully we had another idea and used Knuckles Master Emerald. Knuckles-Without asking I might add! Amy-Yeah, but we managed to talk him into letting us use it. Knuckles-You mean, you, Cream, and Cosmo ganged up on me and twisted my arm into helping you! Amy-You know it was the only way! Knuckles-Yeah, well you still should have asked. Amy-Anyway, after we got into space we spent the next few months going around planet to planet getting the emeralds and the eggs back and with Tails as the Caption, we were able to find them no problem. Plus, Tails made a special cannon which used the emeralds energy and turned Sonic into a living cannon ball. Which we used to take out anything they threw at us. Professor Oak-That makes sense, after all he built it. Amy-Yep, that's what we all thought and he was a great leader. However, things kept getting more and more complicated. Because it turned out that even Eggman went into space and sided with them! Ash-Wow, I knew he was bad, but teaming up with them. That's just crazy! Amy-No kidding, with him making shields for them made it close to imposable! However, as it turned out, he changed sides and sided with us. I guess even he had seen enough and wanted to put an end to their reign of terror. So we each used both of our Chaos Emeralds and turned Sonic and Shadow into their super forms. Ash-Wait, who's Shadow? Amy-Oh, so Tails didn't mention him. He's a person we met in Chris's world. He was a creature created by Eggman's grandfather and became Sonic's rival. He has Sonic's powers and is also able to use the emeralds to turn super. Professor Oak-Hmm, that's pretty amazing. Amy-Yeah, anyway, Sonic and Shadow then stood against the leader "Dark Oak" and his team. However, they each fused together and became as big as a planet, and became even more powerful! They created a gravity field and made both Sonic and Shadow helpless. Misty-What'd you do? With that Amy looked down and a tear fell from her eye. Amy-We were in a no win situation, but then...Cosmo used her powers and was able to pass through the gravity field and possessed them. Professor Oak-How'd she do that? Amy-Well, her kind is plant based and their final form is a tree which can control the planet their on. Ash- Wow, that's pretty neat. Amy-Yeah, then she said that she had them in place and to fire at her, but if we did... She'd die. Misty-How tragic. Knuckles-None of us wanted that to happen, and each desperately tried to think of another way. Sadly, even Eggman said it was impossible, and killing her was the only way. Amy-Tails was the captain and as such was his duty to pull the trigger, but, as they got to know each other. They both fell deeply in love, and he wasn't able to do it...He just fell apart and was in tears, but Cosmo told him she wanted him to do it for everyone, and for her last wish, he did. Misty-You don't mean he! Amy-With a heavy heart, he pulled the trigger and fired both Sonic and Shadow at her and blew her up. Ash-How horrible, for someone his age to go through something like that, it's just unimaginable. Sonic-It was one of the darkest moments of our lives. Everyone turned around and saw Sonic standing in the doorway. Amy-Sonic, were you? Sonic-Yeah, I heard enough to know what you were talking about. I didn't want to do it either, but we had no choice. After Cosmo blew up, I searched everywhere around the area to find any trace of her, but all I was able to find, was a single seed...I gave it Tails and he just broke down crying. I'll never forget what he said. "Why didn't you save her, I trusted you!?" I couldn't answer him and just stayed silent. On that day I swore. I'd become stronger, and make it so that my friends never have to go through that ever again! Knuckles-That's why you took the hit aimed for Tails! Sonic-Yes, like I said, to me he's my little brother and I will do anything to keep him safe. Amy-Sonic... Cream-Hey Amy, do you still have that photo? Amy-Oh yeah, I forgot about that. With that Amy dug through her pocket and pulled out a small photo. Amy-Man, it feels so long ago since that day. With that she put the photo on the table. Amy-This photo was taken when we were on "The Blue Typhoon." Everyone's nerves were on edge so Cosmo and Tails set up a little party for us and our friends to lift our spirits. Misty-You all look so happy...is the one next to Tails? Amy-Yes, that's Cosmo. Pikachu-Jeez, poor guy...looking at her, I can see how Tails must have thought that Lilligant was her. Sonic-Tails is a very gentle soul and loves making people happy, but he kinda keeps to himself and doesn't like to see others worry about him. Sonic looked up Sonic- When I first met him he didn't really tell me much of his past, and still doesn't. Amy-Yeah, that's Tails for you. A great person, but is in many ways a little kid. With that Professor Oak stood up. Professor Oak-I'm going to go check on Tails, he might need my help. Ash-Do you want us to go with you? Professor Oak-No, I'm fine. I'll see you all a bit later. With that Professor Oak went into his lab and found Tails at his desk working on something with amber at his side. Tails turned around and saw the professor. Tails-Hey Professor, sorry I left I just had this idea and thought it would help you guys out. I've almost got it done, and was just about to come and get you guys. Professor Oak-It's fine, what was it you were working on? Tails-It wasn't easy, but ta-da! With that Tails picked up what looked like a strange looking hearing aid. Professor Oak-What is it, a hearing aid. I'm not that old! Tails laughed and said. Tails-This one's special. Professor Oak-How? Tails-Put it on, and you'll find out. With that Professor Oak put it on. Tails-Okay Amber, now say something. Amber-Something! Professor Oak-*gasp*Tails, is this!? Tails-Yep, it's a Pokémon translator. Professor Oak was just stunned and took the translator out and looked at it. Professor Oak-W-what how, I didn't even think this was possible!? Tails-Well, I found it odd that me and my friends were able to speak Pokémon language perfectly fine without learning it. So I took Amber's voice and compared it to mine and found that our voice frequencies were very different. So I started experimenting with different ideas and used this hearing aid I asked Misty to pick up for me before we got here and started messing with its frequency and was able to get it set to Amber's voice frequency. Professor Oak was just blown away. He'd been trying to something like this for years and was never able to do anything close. Professor Oak-Wow, this is just wow. This is just incredible. Tails blushed and said. Tails-Thanks, but it's far from perfect. It's just a prototype and is only able to work with one Pokémon at a time. Professor Oak-Still, this is just nuts. We've been trying to understand Pokémon language for years and years. Tails-Really, well I'm glad I could be of some assistance. I've made things like these before, so it's pretty familiar to me, but it's still nowhere near as amazing as those Pokéballs. Tails then picked up Amber's Pokéball. Tails- I mean, being able to break down a living creature's atoms and store them without it causing harm to them, it's just mind-blowing! Professor Oak-Yes, Pokéballs are definitely one of our biggest accomplishments. I can show you how they work if you want. Tails eye's just turned huge and he said. Tails-Wow really! Professor Oak-Sure. Tails-Yay! With that Professor Oak took an un-used Pokéball and opened it up and started explaining how it worked and a little history about them. Tails-Wow, this thing is so cool, and this is just a common tool for anyone to use? Professor Oak-Yep, every trainer uses these. Professor Oak then looked at Tails and said. Professor Oak-Hey Tails, are you okay? Tails looked at him confused and said. Tails-Yeah I'm fine why? Professor Oak-Well earlier at the Pokémon Center you and Sonic seemed pretty upset when you saw that Lilligant. Tails looked down and said. Tails-Oh that, yeah, she looked like someone I once knew. Professor Oak-You mean Cosmo? Tails looked at Professor Oak surprised and said. Tails-How'd you? Professor Oak-Amy told us what happened to her. Tails-I see...yeah I thought it was her. Professor Oak-I'm very sorry you had to go through that; she sounded very brave to sacrifice herself like that. Tails began to tear up and said Tails-She was...I loved her with all my heart and it killed me to fire Sonic and Shadow...but like Eggman said. It was the only way and if I didn't, then everyone in the galaxy would have lost. Plus, she told me she wanted me to do it for everyone. Professor Oak-Tails. Tails-However, I still haven't given up hope. Because when I got back, I took that seed Sonic gave me and planted it, and it sprouted! This means that it's possible that she may come back; I know the chances that this would happen are slim, but as long as it still remains, I'll keep hoping. Amber-I think she will come back to you, I may not know everything about what you're talking about, but I believe that anything's possible. By this point Professor Oak put the translator back in his ear. Professor Oak-I agree, I've always believed that if you do something nice and unselfish for a person. Then the universe will do something for you and return. Tails was silent for a moment and said. Tails-Thanks guys, I hope you're right, I really do. Amber-Tails, I know I can never fill that part of your heart she left, but you'll always have me at your side. To me you're more than just my trainer, you're my friend. You treated me with more kindness than my old trainer ever did, and even accepted me for who I was, and for that I'm forever grateful. Tails-Thanks Amber, thanks Professor. I needed to hear that. Professor Oak-Anytime Tails, anyway, do you think you can show me how you how you made this? Tails-Sure. With that Tails showed the professor how he was able to turn the hearing aid into a Pokémon translator, and how he was able to set its frequency. Professor Oak-Hmm, interesting maybe if we increase its sensitivity it could handle different frequencies at once. Tails-Maybe, how about we try it out on some other Pokémon. Professor Oak-Okay, let's try it on the starters. Tails-Sounds good, I can't wait to see them. Professor Oak-Okay, just give me a sec. With that Professor Oak walked over to the desk behind him and picked up three pokéballs. Professor Oak-Okay guys, we need your help! He threw the balls in the air and a white light came out of each of them and materialized into three different pokémon. Tails-Wow, their each awesome! Professor Oak-Yes, these are the starters for the Kanto region: The fire type, Charmander, the water type, Squrtle, and the grass type, Bulbasur. The three pokémon looked at Tails confused. Charmander-Um, hello. What kind of Pokémon are you? Tails-Well, I'm not a Pokémon. It's kind of a long story. Professor Oak-He's actually a friend of mine and just made an extraordinary invention, and we need your help with it. With that Tails and Professor Oak explained about the translator. Bulbasur-What!? You actually made a translator to speak Pokémon language!? Tails-Well, yeah, but it's not fully operational yet. The reason I need your help is to try and test it out on other Pokémon with different voice frequencies. Squrtle-Okay, so what do you want us to do? Tails-Just talk when I say too. So will you help us? The three looked at each other and nodded. Tails-Great, let's get to work! So with that Tails and Professor Oak got to work on upgrading the translator and after some trial and error were soon able to use it to speak with each of them perfectly. Tails-It works! Professor Oak-Great now that we can have it set to other Pokémon's frequencies and understand them. We'll have an edge on Team Rocket. Tails-Not to mention Eggman! I can't wait to show the others, this is going to be a big help for coming up with plans. So with that Tails got out of his chair and started to head out of the room with Professor Oak and Amber close behind. Soon enough they met everyone back in the living room. Tails-Hey guys! Amy-Hey Tails, you seem to be in a better mood. Tails-Yeah, sorry about that...I guess I was pretty down about thinking that Pokémon was Cosmo, but I'm okay really. I've been working with Professor Oak on something, and it's finally done! Ash-What is it? Tails had a huge grin on his face and held out the translator. Tails-Ta-da! Misty looked at it and asked. Misty-Is that the hearing aid I gave you? Tails-Yep, I've been tinkering with it and managed to turn it into a working Pokémon translator. Everyone was just stunned by this. Pikachu-Are you serious!? Ash-I don't believe it...can I see it? Tails-Sure, just let me set it for you. Tails got it set in Ash's ear. Ash then turned to Pikachu and said. Ash-Hey buddy, say something. Pikachu-Ash, can you understand me? Ash-!? Pikachu, I understood you! Misty-This is just incredible! Amy-Wow Tails, you've really outdone yourself this time. Tails just blushed and said. Tails-Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. Professor Oak was the one who helped me get it so the thing could translate more than one frequency at a time, and Amber was the one who helped me understand the reason why you guys couldn't understand Pokémon language. Professor Oak-Yeah, but you were the one who took a simple hearing aid and turned it into a working translator. Knuckles-Alright, now that we all can understand Pokémon language. We can come up with a plan on how to get the emeralds. Sonic-Right, but how. Being we each got sent to different parts of the world it's safe to assume the emeralds did the same. Tails-When I first got here, I was able to find one. Knuckles-What!? why didn't you share that information with us!? Tails-I thought it would be safer to keep it hidden until we each met up, so me and Professor Oak were able to put an electronic cloak over it to keep Eggman from getting his slimy mits on it. Sonic-Where is it? Tails-It's in the lab, don't worry it's safe. However, Sonic's right. Chances are good the rest of them got sent all over the place. Ugh, if only I had my plane! Knuckles-Well, I think I have an answer to that question. Tails looked at him Tails-What do you mean? Knuckles-Skyla, she's a pilot as well, and being she already knows about us. She might be able to get you a plane. Tails-Hmm, sounds good, but how are we going to get there? I mean, that's in another region isn't it? Professor Oak-Yep, but not to worry; I'll get us a plane ride. Tails-That's great! Ash-Alright, Professor I'll leave the trip to you. How long do you think it will be until you're ready? Professor Oak-We should be able to leave in a couple of days. So just get some rest until then. Ash-Sounds good. With that everyone decided to head over to Brocks place and get some dinner and decide what the best course of action would be when they got to the Unova Region. This one took a lot of effort! Anyway, here's the next one. I think I may have gone a bit overboard with the emotion, but overall it's pretty good. Here's a link to Cosmo's death. The pic that Amy has is at 6:28. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6Yn6rwITKc